


Why us?

by Baby_Shoe_Of_Immortality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Don't like, Don't read, F/F, F/M, Fan session, Gen, I ship OC's with canon characters, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Shoe_Of_Immortality/pseuds/Baby_Shoe_Of_Immortality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day that you, and five other friends play SBURB. You only suspected a kickass game, which you got. You didn’t expect any of the things that followed too though. Your name is Toni Masone, and today is April 13th, the day you began the end of the world, and a new life all in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here, to AO3 I mean, but I have this story to present to you. Please, if you don't like idea of a fan-session that co-ensides with the legit Homestuck SGRUB and SBURB sessions, then DON'T READ THIS!

A young woman sits in her classroom, looking bored. You start to wonder what this youngster’s name is, and a box pops up. You enter “Bitchy Adolescent” and are greeted with cynical eyes. The name “Toni Masone” is entered, correcting you.

You smirk as the clock comes into view. Yes, it’s friday, and you have a very exciting weekend planned, one that involves your best friends. The hand that was laying on your pencil is now moving up slowly, ever so slowly, to reach it’s destination. What is your destination? Your best friend’s arm. You have a habit of petting your friends, well it’s actually not a habit. You kind of just like to annoy people.

            “Hey, hey Leeeexiiiiiii” you begin, lips pressed close to her ear. “Leeeeeexiiiiiii…”

            She slowly turns around, and when she sees how close you two are, she pulls back rather quickly. “Woah, Toni, that’s really weird, don’t do that!” She says, facial expression in a look of shock.

           You let out a laugh, and pull back. “Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

            “Dear God, don’t do that when we sleep over at your house next time!” She exclaims, catching one of your other friend’s attention.

            “Oh, you don’t need to worry. Toni’s cat does that enough anyway.” Another girl chimes in, her voice naturally cheery.

            “Can we just like, take Tora out of the room, and place her on the roof? She genuinely freaks me out.” Lexi says, staring down at the paper she was doodling on.

            “Nope, that can’t happen man, and Jenn is right, Tora does watch us while we sleep.” You reply.

            “I’m not a man…” Lexi mumbles before continuing.

            “Hey, school is almost out!” Jenn says, pumping her fist into the air.

            “School isn’t out for at least another thirty minutes, Jenn. Speaking of out, where did your sister go, Lexi?” You ask, twirling a piece of your short, choppy, white blonde hair.

            “Dunno, she might’ve gone to the bathroom. Or she could be reapplying makeup or something that is done in the bathroom.” Lexi says, not really paying attention.

            “Or, the Elder Dragon has taken her to the depths of it’s caves!” You exclaim, your hands making a ‘jazz hands’ sort of gesture.

            “Someone’s been playing Dungeons and Dragons too much…” Lexi playfully whispered, completing her sketch of an eye. “This eye is freaking me out, get it away from me!” She yelled as she flung the paper off of the desk. Our language arts teacher, Mr. Coyle looked at us, and frowned.

            Mr. Coyle was cool, but he was a bit strict with policies. He basically gave us a free period today, and my three other friends and I have been talking, drawing, singing, and joking the entire period.

            “Oh look, Lori is back.” Jenn says, her best friend approaching the desk formation where everyone is sat. You sat with your slate-blue colored converse covered feet up on the desk, arms behind your head, and chair leaning back at the perfect angle, supplying the most comfort. Jenn sat on top of the desk, legs folded, and arms in her lap. Lexi sat hunched over in her chair, staring at her paper she was drawing on. Lexi’s sister, Lori approached our formation, and sat up straight in her seat.

            “Hey, Lori, can you believe that we are almost out for spring break?” Jenn says excitedly.

            “I guess so, I mean, it’s April 13th, kind of weird that we are getting out so late.” Lori says in an even tone.

            You push your purple-rimmed square glasses up on your face before answering. “I dunno, I am just happy that I get to be out of school while my cousins are in.” You say, a smirk spreading across your face.

            “So, guys,” Lexi says, capturing your attention. “Are we gonna finally try out SBURB today, you know, while we’re all in town together?”

            “Hells to the yeah bishes, we’re gonna do that.” You say, idly messing with your phone’s case.

            Your three friends, Lori, Lexi, and Jenn all sat in a comfortable silence, before Lexi spoke up. “You remember the first time we went over to your house, Toni?”

            You laugh, the memories flooding back to you. “Ha ha, yeah. I do. Remember when Jenn’s dad wouldn’t let her go, because they thought I was a boy?”

            Jenn laughs in return. “I actually still thought you were a boy! I only learned of your gender when we were 10!”

            “Hey guys, Imma go use the bathroom, brb.” You say, walking away with the bathroom pass. You really weren’t going to use the bathroom, you were gonna go get some stuff from your locker.

            As you walk down the long corridor, a group of four girls approach you slowly. Ah, the girls that think they’re all that because they’re super popular. You put on your game face as they come closer, their hands in the pockets of their really short shorts.

            You open your locker, and root around in it’s contents for a bit, trying to find your GameBoy. You finally find it, and plug in your Pokemon Sapphire game. Nostalgia is apparent in your mind as you reminisce about “the good old days” before being popular meant you had to wear tight, short clothes and super flashy makeup.

            You start up the game, and can already tell that the band of girls is behind you. “What the fuck do you want now.” You say, stating more so than asking.

            “Oh, we just want to know why you still tell people you’re a girl. You obviously are a crossdressing guy, so why try to hide your true gender?” The leader of the pack, Mindy asks with her high pitched highly annoying voice.

            “I am a girl. I would rather not have to prove it to you.” You say, clearly. You have been bullied by this group of people since you were in third grade.

            “Oh, are you sure, _Toni_? Because I’m pretty sure you’d love to show us.” Mindy said, smirking.

            “Go bother some other poor sap, and leave me alone.” You say, walking away, being the “mature” one here. Much to your surprise, they didn’t follow. SUCCESS!

            You run back to the classroom, your grey button up pullover shirt flapping behind you. Your feet skidded to a stop in front of the classroom door, and you swung the door open, racing back to the desk. Life went fast for you, sometimes seeming that life just slowed down enough so that you could go faster than the rest. You found your place at your desk, and proceeded to open up the game, and played.

The rest of your little group was silent for a while, then all of a sudden your ears were full of the sound of the bell ringing. You quickly grabbed your backpack, and gestured for your friends to follow.

“Come on guys! Let’s go!” You say at the door, waiting for the Solomon sisters and Jenn to come. As they meet you at the door, you bolt, your backpack strapped tightly to you. You hear Lexi sigh, and she runs to catch up with you. She gets you to stop running, and you look behind you to see Jenn shrug, and smile before running up to you. Lori just continues walking at her normal speed, her skirt swishing as she soon catches up with us. You sling your arm awkwardly around Lexi’s shoulders, and she doesn’t move away. Lexi is the shortest out of all of the group, with you being the tallest.

Lexi and you have been friends since birth, and she puts up with your shit, talks to you when you feel awful and am loathing in self hatred. You just all around love this girl, in a platonic way of course. It’s not like you’re the only one receiving consolation, she’s got problems of her own.

After your arm slings around her shoulder, you laugh, and skip a bit. Sometimes you think you’re a bit too happy for a depressed person, but you kind of just put up that facade, and tune out life. When you tune out life, and focus in the depths of your mind, you sometime hear this sort of tick-tock in the back of your head, but you think it’s just you over-hearing things.

“Well this is where we part ways young children. See ya later.” You say, waving to your friends, walking in the other direction. Yeah, home is pretty damn okay, not something you love, but other people have worse. You pull out your keys from the jeans you were wearing, and jingle them around, enough so that the correct key falls into your hand. You grasp the base, and place the key into the lock. Turning the key to the left leaves you with a small satisfying click, and the door opens. Inside you see a few things, one of which is your brother, sitting on the floor near the fireplace, on his laptop. The earbuds were plugged into his ears, and he was facing away from the door.

You, being the devious little shit you are decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get some entertainment in, walked behind him, and began to enact your perfect plan. You swiftly remove his earbud, and he lets out a little shriek, and turns around, and you glomp him. Matt hates all forms of physical contact.

“Oh my God, get off of me!” He yelled, attempting to push you off of him. No success.

“Hmmm, no thanks.” You say, smirking, and hugging his slightly taller frame. Masone’s were known to be tall, awkwardly skinny people. You matured pretty early, and have already hit your full height, a whopping 5’9.

Your twin finally pushes you off, and stands up. “Seriously Toni, stop. I really don’t like it when people sneak up on me!” Matt exclaimed.

You walked up closer, placing your forehead against his, and replied with “That’s the point. Later!”

Your blue backpack was laying on the ground, begging to be picked up. You did just that, running up to the kitchen door, slowly opening it. Your dad was sitting on the couch, reading a book. “Sup pops! I’m home!”

He nods, and you plop down next to him for a second, checking your backpack. Soon after, you wave, and race up the stairs, and over two doors and opening the door. Your room was pretty basic.

Two of your walls were green, two more were red. Posters of anime, TV shows, and bands were strewn across the room. Your desk sat to the right of you, and your bed on the left wall. Shelves lined the wall, filled with comic books, normal books, and other things that are normally kept in that type of storage area. You also had dead specimens of all of your pets preserved and stored in the shelves. You kind of had a thing for dead animals. Well, actually dead things in general.

You left your spinny chair perfectly positioned, part way through the room, so you ran and plopped down in it. The momentum you had slid you to the back wall, bringing you right next to your desk. You opened up your laptop to see who was online on Pesterchum.

Chumroll: 

deadlyAtrocites 

poisonousTaco 

livelyUnliveliness 

You didn’t specifically want to talk to your pussy of a twin brother, nor did you want to talk to the more proper of the Solomon sisters. Lexi it is then!

\--copiousAssholes [CA] began pestering poisonousTaco [PT] at 4:17-- 

CA: Lex. 

CA: Lex. 

CA: Lex. 

CA: Lexi. 

CA: Lexi Solomon! 

CA: LEXI MOTHERFUCKING SOLOMON! 

PT: god, i’m here. 

PT: stop flipping your shit! 

CA: That’s impossible, I’m forever flipping this shit. 

CA: But I’ll stop flipping my shit to tell you this. 

CA: We’re gonna play SBURB! 

CA: :D 

PT: awesome! 

PT: when? 

CA: Well, would you mind telling your sister? I have to wait until Jenn is online.

CA: Plus dad says that I have to include Matt. 

CA: Getting him in social things and such. 

PT: are we gonna have finn? 

CA: Yeah. 

CA: When he comes online we will. 

PT: ugh, i have to go.

PT: but i’ll be back in a bit. 

CA: Make sure you get your your sister on too! 

PT: okay. 

PT: bye! 

CA: BAIIIIII! 

\--poisonousTaco [PT] ceased pestering copiousAssholes [CA] at 4:35-- 

            Today is the day that you, and five other friends play SBURB. You only suspected a kickass game, which you got.

            You didn’t expect any of the things that followed too though.

            Your name is Toni Masone, and today is April 13th, the day you began the end of the world, and the start of a new one all together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck so much at HTML coding. T_T Next chapter will be up in about a week or so.  
> Also, this chapter may seem a bit boring, but I'm trying to display everyday life.


End file.
